Strawberry: The Queen of Iron Fist
by iheartsonic
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake has done many great things for Berry Bitty City, but this is by far the greatest. When Princess Berrykin makes an agreement with the Mishima Zaibatsu as part of her plan to stop the disasters it has been causing, Strawberry must enter and win the King of Iron Fist tournament. But will she discover the truth behind what she thinks is just a birth mark?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Every time a child is lost by his or her parents, Princess Berrykin brings them to Berry Bitty City and she knows who are the parents of almost every single child she's ever brought there. Enjoy the story now! And don't forget to review :3**

* * *

Strawberry was about to leave her cafe and go to Princess Berrykin's castle.

"Why did the Princess summon you?" Lemon asked

"No idea. She said she would tell me when I got there"

"I hope it's not about that King of Iron Fist tournament" Raspberry commented. "Way too violent!"

"I know, right? Why would the Princess convince that Mishima Zaibatsu or whatever it's called to host the tournament here in Berry Bitty City?" Orange continued

"Come on, guys! Who doesn't want a little action from time to time?" Plum asked

Strawberry checked the strange birth mark on her right shoulder one last time, making sure that it was still there. Not that is could've gone anywhere, but she just wanted to be sure.

"You've checked that about five times. Trust me, if the Princess knows anything about it, she will tell you" Cherry commented.

"I guess so. But still, of all, why am I the one who knows the least about her parents? I don't even know what my father looks like" the girl replied as she picked up her backpack and headed to the door, with Custard and Pupcake behind her. "Well, goodbye then! And make sure you don't let anyone inside the cafe until after this King of Iron Fist tournament is over. You can't know what kind of weirdos will show up"

Strawberry looked back at her friends from outside before closing the door. She entered the garage and got on her scooter.

A few hours later, she was in front of the Princess' castle. Princess Berrykin opened the grand gates, letting her in. "Welcome, Strawberry Shortcake"

Strawberry bowed down. "Your highness"

"You might be wondering why I summoned you"

The girl nodded her head.

"First things first, you need to know why I made an arrangement with the Mishima Zaibatsu. It's all part of my plan to put an end to the disasters they have been causing for a year. They agreed to host their tournament here and I agreed to give them the best fighter we have. And that's your role in all of this. You must enter the torunament, Strawberry. You must defeat Jin Kazama"

"What? Why me? Why not anyone else? I mean, sure, I fight pretty well, I'm the best of all my friends, but don't you think you should send someone a little more experienced? Like someone from the military?"

"I could do that. But you have..." the Princess looked at the girl's right shoulder for a second, wondering whether or not she shoud say the words _Devil Gene_. Sure, its power was amazing, almost unstoppable, but Strawberry had never thought of it as of more than a simple birth mark. The pink-haired girl didn't know anything about that power or about where she inherited it. And maybe it should stay that way. "...a natural ability to fight. I know that you and only you can be a match for Jin Kazama"

"I guess I could try, but I can't promise anything. Oh, I almost forgot to ask you something. Do you happen to remember anything about my parents? At least about my father? I heard he was a great man"

_Mishima_. That name echoed in Pincess Berrykin's head. Strawberry was right, her father was great. At least until the Devil Gene became too much for him to control. Should she tell her? Probably not. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything"

"It's alright, I guess. So when is this tournament starting?"

"In three days"


	2. Chapter 2

It was night in Berry Bitty City. The tournament was starting the following morning. Strawberry was in Princess Berrykin's guest room, trying to sleep. But for some reason, she couldn't. "The mark...nobody seems to know a thing about my parents...this can't be just a coincidence" she thought to herself before hearing a sound coming from the window and getting out of bed. "Who's there?"

A tall and kind of scary figure jumped through her window. "Don't worry, Strawberry. I am here to help you"

"To help me with what? How do you know my name? And who are you?" she asked, looking at the man in front of her. For some reason, he looked familliar.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Kazuya Mishima"

"Mishima? As in the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Strawberry asked, worried

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think" Kazuya answered. "You see, the Zaibatsu originally belonged to my family. It used to be an innocent company. But then that nightmare of a Kazama took over it and used it to create only chaos"

"I guess that answers some of my questions. Now how do you know my name and how do you want to help me with what?"

"Let's take things one at a time. I heard you were looking for your father"

Strawberry was rather intrigued by that. "I'm listening"

"Your father happens to be a good friend of mine"

"And can you help me find him?"

"I can, but first of all, we have to take care of a certain common enemy of ours"

"Jin Kazama?"

"Exactly. Because of him, your father had to go into hiding and even I don't know where he is. Jin is hunting him. But if I got the Zaibatsu back, I could use it to find your father"

"That pretty much explains everything. But why did you have to sneak in like that?"

"The princess is currently really strict about security in the castle. She won't let anyone in, friend or enemy. This was the only way I could come in contact with you. Goodbye now, and sorry for the disturbance" Kazuya said, before jumping through the window again.

"Goodbye, mr. Kazuya!"

Kazuya walked away from the castle. "Poor little girl. She can't even imagine what she's got herself into" he thought to himself.


End file.
